


Tadashi Hamada and Rin Okumura!!

by HaineRei, ValhallaPeach



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaineRei/pseuds/HaineRei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaPeach/pseuds/ValhallaPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several AU'S  done with a friend on Twitter! ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi Hamada and Rin Okumura!!

Test chapter What AU should we do first?


End file.
